Micromechanisms are an important component of numerous Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices and are often integrated with an actuation system to achieve desired on-chip motion. In a typical case, micromechanisms are configured to generate linear motion of components. For example, such devices may comprise a microcantilever used in a variety of applications such as sensing force in atomic force microscopy, radio frequency switches, and thermomechanical data storage. Unfortunately, the mechanical displacement of such linear devices is typically limited.